Grasping a Chance: Prowl and Dai Atlas Kindle
by Gatekat
Summary: A what-if (Jazz and Prowl didn't hook up) offshoot set well into the future of Grasping a Chance. Really just an excuse for kindling smut.


Fandom: Transformers IDW Knights of Light  
Author: gatekat, ultrarodimus on LJ  
Pairings: Axe/Dai Atlas/Prowl, Prowl/Wing/Marwir  
Rating: NC-17  
Codes: Sticky, Spark, MechPreg  
Summary: A what-if (Jazz and Prowl didn't hook up) offshoot set well into the future of Grasping a Chance. Really just an excuse for kindling smut.  
::text:: comm chatter  
~text~ hardline/bond chatter

To read the majority of this story, go to Ao3  
archiveofourown dot org/works/649976

**Grasping a Chance: Prowl and Dai Atlas Kindle**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =================== ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prowl arrived, on time to the fraction of a klik at the door to the quarters Dai Atlas and Axe shared in the Knights Citadel. In his hand was a datapad. He had two others like it in subspace.

He'd never been this nervous in his existence. He had a backup plan. Six, in fact, before he resorted to secondary choices. This was his primary choice, however, for reasons he didn't dare study too closely or he was sure it would crash him. Emotional 'reasons' tended to do that.

The door opened to reveal the dark form of Axe, looking down at the smaller Praxian. The black Knight tilted his helm to the side, then stepped aside, allowing Prowl to enter. Across the main room, Dai Atlas looked up from the datapad he had been reading, red optics fixing on Prowl.

"Thank you for your time," Prowl's formality was a warning to them both. "I wish to discus a kindling contract with you."

That got both of their attention. Dai Atlas lost interest in his reading, all his attention on Prowl. Axe made a surprised sound, both optic rims rising as he indicated for Prowl to take a seat, then settled onto the couch next to his mate.

"A kindling contract?" the blue triple changer echoed, putting his datapad aside as Prowl sat down with his datapad still in hand.

"Yes. As you may be aware, my designation came up this vorn. As I am unattached and inclined to remain that way, my factors weighed heavily in favor of couples who have successfully raised one sparkling already. Having had significant contact with Wing, I believe that you would be good creators for the results of my obligation," Prowl did his best to sound less detached, more normal, than he actually was.

Axe stirred. "You would create a sparkling, then give it up for us to raise?"

The larger of the pair's wings twitched. "Would you sire, or would you carry?"

"Since my understanding of the purpose of this is to perpetuate the gifts and sparklines, I intend to carry. I would have far too little influence on the sparkling otherwise to be worth all the effort of creating it."

Dai Atlas' brow furrowed under the edge of his helmet. "You do have the right to refuse, and no one would think any less of you for doing so," he pointed out cautiously.

"Refusal requires a reason. I have none," Prowl responded simply. "You also have the right to refuse my terms. I will approach another with the contract."

"Not being ready for a sparkling, or simply not wanting to also counts as a reason," Axe pointed out. He looked at his mate. "Which one of us were you thinking of as the sire?"

"Dai Atlas," Prowl inclined his helm slightly to the larger of the pair. "We are more likely to produce a balanced mecha."

"Or one that is completely insane," Dai Atlas rumbled slightly. "Your tactical gift combined with my gift for violence can also produce something that can not survive here."

"If we both do our part, there is less than a 6% probability of that," Prowl countered. "There is a 73.8% probability that should such a combination occur, it will be detectable while aborting it is still a simple procedure."

~He's got a point there, love,~ Axe had to note, his plating trembling slightly. ~If it does work, and produces a balanced sparkling, we're going to have one smart little sparkling on our hands.~

The larger mech rumbled softly, one wing twitching as he thought it over, trying his best to consider all of the various angles.

~But if that 6% happens, we'll have lost _another_ one,~ Dai Atlas countered unhappily.

"Here," Prowl extended the datapad in his hand, letting it go when it was taken. "The second file contains all my calculations. The first is the contract."

Axe reached over to stroke one hand down his mate's arm. ~I'm not too thrilled about that possibility, either. But to have another sparkling underpede...~

Dai Atlas quivered slightly, leaning into Axe's hand. Red optics dropped to the datapad, bringing up the second file and scrutinizing it carefully. He'd known Prowl long enough to know what was there. To know the validity of it and how meticulously it would have been created. Odds for results ranging from exceptionally good to exceptionally bad with half a dozen sires, all of them Knights, were laid out in a seat table. A second table calculated the odds of any given sire raising the sparkling, though it only had two options; acceptable or unacceptable. Below them were Prowl's own brand of breeding quality personnel files; the odds of any given mech passing on traits, desirable or not, when coupled with Prowl's spark and rather unique frame.

The Knight leader had to admit, Prowl did his research when he set his processor on something. He took in the numbers and stats, his gaze drawn to what was listed with his own designation, weighing the odds carefully. Axe leaned over to look, his helm brushing against his larger mate's cheek, humming very softly. Out of curiosity he thumbed to the next screen and cycled his optics.

"You aren't planning to remain exclusive," Axe stared at Prowl.

"Of course not," Prowl frowned, confused by the statement and the clear implication it was not desirable. "The more mecha who contribute their nanites, the greater the probability of the sparkling inheriting additional desirable traits."

~Different base culture,~ Dai Atlas had to point out. ~He does have a point, as unsettling as it may be.~ He frowned thoughtfully, looking from datapad to Praxian.

"This is a contract all parties will agree to prior to interfacing," Prowl said firmly. "As the legal creators and guardians of the sparkling, terms are negotiable."

The Sovereign made a humming sound. "This will require some thought, and careful consideration." He looked over the other names on the list Prowl had included. They were good Knights with a range of natural talents. Axe, Thorn, Wing, Redline, Dart, Atl, Shogun, Marwir, Silk, Talon ... and Jazz, the only non-Knight on the list.

"Then I will leave you to discuss and decide," Prowl stood and inclined his wings in a graceful salute that was more Praxian than New Crystal City. "You know how to contact me when you have."

"We will contact you when we come to a decision," Dai Atlas confirmed, inclining his helm slightly and watching the Praxian leave. "That has to be the strangest conversation I've had since we arrived."

"I agree with you there." Axe sidled closer, leaning against a blue shoulder.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSx S===================S SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

As soon as Prowl walked into the Sovereign of Light's quarters, he could hear the sound of a powerful engine revving. The vibration of Dai Atlas' voice, nearly subsonic in its depth, made the Praxian's sensor wings twitch slightly. Following the sound, the storm-colored mech padded across the room and into the larger Knights' berth chamber.

To read the rest of this story, go to Ao3  
archiveofourown dot org/works/649976


End file.
